Field of the Invention. This invention relates to a screen printer apparatus for applying a paste-like material onto the surface of a substrate and, in particular, to a screen printer apparatus having an arrangement which maintains at least a portion of the screen forwardly of a wiper applicator in parallel relationship with and in predetermined close proximity to the surface of the substrate.